


Catharsis

by purpleshell



Series: ah the delight, the tragedy! (greek and roman mythology au) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Face-Sitting, Luhan as Hades and Minseok as Persephone, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleshell/pseuds/purpleshell
Summary: catharsis: (n.) release of emotional tensionMinseok comes back home and Luhan is there to welcome him.





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: unbeated, me celebrating exo's comeback by writing xiuhan smut

Minseok never announces his return and Luhan never counts the days, really. He waits and lets Minseok sneak up on him when he retreats to his chambers and finds yellow petals lying over his sheets. The room smells like the end of summer and it burns so wonderfully against Luhan’s tongue.

“My love, you have returned.”

Minseok looks up from his lap, meets Luhan’s gaze across the room. He sits comfortably on one of the couches, legs crossed, chin propped on his palm. He’s still wearing his white tunic and gold bracelets, sunflowers and wheat by his side, waiting to be braided. Luhan is sure that if Minseok was a god he would be the Sun itself, as he shines brighter than any star in the sky.

It only takes for Minseok to show his wrist and Luhan is kneeling by his feet, bringing his husband’s hand to his lips. There’s nectar dripping off Minseok’s fingers, probably a gift the gods above have sent. Luhan doesn’t enjoy the delicacies in same way they do, but it all somehow tastes better on Minseok’s skin.

“I missed you,” Luhan whispers against his husbands fingers.

“My Lord,” Minseok sighs and Luhan shivers. Minseok’s hands immediately scramble to warm him up, pulling Luhan up by the sleeve of his robe.

They’re standing so close now with nothing but fear keeping them apart – fear of missing someone so much that you might lose them when their lips and heart are so close to yours. And Minseok speaks like his words are wrapped in silk, tells Luhan how much the world above is rich, yet Minseok is still greedy for he only craved the one thing he could not have. Therefore he wanted to run, but how could he when this is the only time gods suffer for mortals’ good and his mother cares, _Minseok_ cares.

It’s funny how this is the same story Minseok tells all over again, upon his every return to the Kingdom of Shadows, as if he’s asking for forgiveness. It’s like Luhan doesn’t understand. Like Luhan is the only one who suffers. So Luhan heals him with a kiss on the lips, gripping tightly Minseok by his wrists, pulling him closer.

The first kiss is always the sweetest, tasting like the seasons Luhan oh so selfishly stole. Minseok’s lips taste like cherries, tongue nothing but sugar. Flowers bloom on the tip of his fingers, making Luhan smell blossoms when Minseok cups his face, traces his husband’s cheekbone with his thumb. Their kisses are early spring, but when Minseok lowers their hands and intertwines their fingers, tugging them towards the yellow petals on Luhan’s bed, the air suddenly smells of elder and the heat of summer inflames inside of their bodies. 

“You won’t be joining me?” Luhan says teasingly when Minseok stays by the bed’s side, running his eyes over Luhan’s lying form.

“Patience”

Luhan hates the word yet he doesn’t reach for Minseok when he strips himself off his tunic, revealing sun-kissed skin. Luhan’s fingers twitch for him to reach and pull his husband closer, kiss and touch, touch, touch. There’s no sunlight between the walls of Luhan’s chambers, but Minseok’s gold bracelets and earrings still glimmer in the dark, hypnotizing the god for a split moment.

Minseok uses the opportunity to place his jewels carefully on the floor and join Luhan on the bed. He straddles the other’s hips, Luhan’s long robes feeling soft against his thighs. This time it’s gold in Minseok’s eyes, or it could be just mischievousness, that steals Luhan away and makes him buck his hips when Minseok rubs his rear over Luhan’s crotch.

There’s that word again – _patience_ – that Minseok whispers as he pulls the onyx pin keeping Luhan’s robes together. Luhan grumbles and Minseok laughs, calling him a _silly god_. He laughs even more when he finds that one ticklish spot beneath Luhan’s ear. The sound echoes against the room’s cold walls and Luhan only then realizes how much he, his entire realm, missed Minseok.

From shape of his collar bone and the way his back arches when he bends to kiss Luhan, to the shape of his thighs and the mole on his ankle – god, he missed it. It’s why he grips Minseok’s wrist, stopping him from painting bruises all over Luhan’s neck.

“I missed you so much,” he pants.

Minseok laughs. “I know darling, you already said it.”

“I’ll say it thousands of times if it’s going to make your cheeks blush so prettily each time.”

“A sweet talker as ever.”

Luhan grins proudly. His fingers trace the curve of Minseok’s back, still bent over his body. Minseok doesn’t try to suppress the shiver going down his back and that’s why it doesn’t take much for Luhan to flip them over, his taller form now framing Minseok’s.

“Let me show you how much I missed you then.”

It starts with a kiss on the lips. It’s no more but a gentle press of lips, tingling perhaps, as Luhan takes his time in addressing other parts of Minseok’s face – the tip of his nose, flushed eyelids, sunspots on his cheek and then his lips again.

Minseok never lets him kiss that one sensitive spot behind his neck. It’s his weakness, as if he’s a mortal.

Somewhere in between the kisses, Minseok’s fingers tangle with Luhan’s dark hair, urging. Minseok was never the type to vocal his desires, usually allowing Luhan to play a guessing game by sneaking his hands under Minseok’s tunic or pressing his lips to different parts of Minseok’s body. Listening. Watching. Feeling.

By now Luhan has learned what makes his lover shiver and tear the linen sheets under their bodies. Although they missed each other dearly, Luhan can’t help but tease his husband for a bit. That’s why he ignores Minseok’s demands and takes his time in marking Minseok’s neck, lifting his body so their chests touch. Minseok groans at the ministration, asking for Luhan’s tongue to pleasure him _lower_. He doesn’t explicitly _say_ it, but his hands in Luhan’s hair and hard cock speak enough on it’s own.

“Patience”

“My Lord, I swear if you-“

Minseok doesn’t get to finish his words because Luhan finally, _finally_ , reaches with his hand between their bodies, his other steadying his body above Minseok’s. And this is what makes Minseok vocal, frees the pressed urges he’s been feeling ever since he left their shared kingdom. His arms lock around Luhan’s neck, letting them share body heat again. Luhan’s hand works around his hard member, thumb teasing the tip. Minseok grits his teeth as spring and summer bloom inside of him at the same time. Too much, it’s too much.

It’s Minseok who initiates another kiss. And Minseok… he’s driven by this urge to cause havoc and disrupt seasons. That’s why his kisses are imprecise, messy; they feel like distance, yet taste like figs and early peaches. Minseok is mayhem, such a disaster, but he tastes so sweet and Luhan savors only that.

Minseok misses the moment Luhan loosens his hand around his cock, focusing more on bringing pleasure to his lover by running his hands down his chest, his tongue tracing the marks his nails have left behind. Nectar tastes the same way off his thighs like it does off his fingers – orphic, irresistible, deadly.

“How did I even deserve you?” Luhan growls against pelvic, biting onto prominent bones sticking out.

“You didn’t, that’s why you stole me.”

Minseok looks between his legs to see his king smirking, looking smug with Minseok’s cock only inches from his mouth.

“How do I recover from what you just said, my love? I’m not sure how to continue...”

“Very simple,” Minseok instructs, “just lie on your back. I want to ride your face.”

Luhan obeys. His bed is big enough for him to lie back as Minseok straddles his waist and leans down so he can place a kiss right in the center of his lover’s chest. Luhan pretends this small sign of affection doesn’t affect him by turning his head and hiding his warm cheeks behind raven hair. He doesn’t hide for long as Minseok grabs him by the chin and makes their eyes meet.

“This way darling,” he says as he turns on his knees and faces Luhan with his back. From here Luhan can spot every mole and the way Minseok’s muscles flex as he turns his neck to grin at Luhan. He doesn’t say anything though, just positions himself above Luhan and lets his lover work his tongue around and inside of his hole. His thighs feel like they’re made of honey, pleasure almost knocking him out, but Luhan’s hands catch him. Fingers dip into the honeycombs and sweat glistens down his fingers, sweet like sugar.

It takes all of his will and power not to come undone, melt under Luhan’s tongue and touch. His pulls on his own hair, praising his lord, thanking him for making him a god in every possible way.

But it’s Luhan’s cock inside of him, Minseok on top and shock running through his spine that makes him come. He spills all over Luhan’s stomach, his lover catching him as he falls forward like a marionette. Luhan flips them easily and finishes as well. Their lips find each other and promises of never leaving ensue, Luhan swearing he’ll fight all of his siblings just to make Minseok stay forever by his side. Their kisses taste like pomegranates.

 

 

Minseok comes three more times that night and he has no strength to get up, so it’s Luhan who fetches him the flowers he brought. He twists them with clumsy fingers and places the wreath on top of his husband’s gold locks. A single leaf falls over Minseok’s nose and when he laughs the air smells like hyacinths and ambrosia. Luhan’s senses burn. He loves him so much.

Spring has finally begun.


End file.
